


One Shot

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball, F/F, Football, Gay, M/M, trans!ty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tyler has one shot the get on the boys basketball teamJosh has one shot to get in a relationship with Tyler [wtf is this a bad summary?]





	1. 1; the girls team

Tyler opened the front door and stepped inside the warmness of his house. His eyes were glazed over as he took the first step in. He shut the door behind him and dragged his feet along the floor. There was a slight shuffling noise as his shoes slid across the carpet. He fell onto the couch. He grabbed a pillow and cradled it to his chest. Without warning or his consent tears fell from his eyes.

Those few tears turned into cries; those cries turned into sobs. It all happened so sudden, he didn't even know he was crying out loud until his mother ran out of the kitchen and frantically asked him what is wrong. She brought him close to her and held him. She rocked him back in forth in her arms while rubbing his back. She tried asking him what's wrong over and over again. Nothing worked to calm her sobbing son.

Ten minutes later Tyler's calming has calmed but he still wasn't talking. His mother still held him close. Chris walked in and saw his wife trying not to cry as she handled Tyler who was crying. He walked over and also comforted him. “Son-Tyler, what's wrong? What happened today.” Chris asked as he also rubbed Tyler's back. 

Tyler shook his head and bit his tongue. He tried to stop himself from crying. He was just causing problems for his folks right now. He tried desperately to stop the salty tears to stop pouring from his red, shocked, puffy eyes. After a few more minutes he was calmed down a bit and ready to talk.

“I-“ his voice cracked, Chris handed him a glass of water. Tyler took some drinks as a shaky breath left his mouth. He gripped the strings on his hoodie as he held back more tears. 

“Don't be afraid to talk, Tyler.” Kelley encouraged as she rubbed his back. Tyler gulped and took in a deep breath. He held it for a minute and then released.

“T-The coach said that I-I have to join the girls team,” Tyler began to sob violently as the words hit the air. Chris had a look of anger on his face while the tears left Kelly’s eyes and she held her son close. 

“Goddamnit.” Chris said as he stood up and wiped his own tears. 

The door opened to reveal the three younger siblings of Tyler. Madison was holding little Jay’s hand while Zack held his phone. They saw their brother crying with their mom and knew what was going on. “Maddy, take Jay upstairs and watch some T.V.” Zack said. The girl picked her little brother up and walked him upstairs to his room. 

Zack sat next to Tyler and hugged him. “It's okay,” Zack said to Tyler. “It's going to be okay, Ty.” Tyler turned to look at his younger brother. Zack sent Tyler a small, happy, faithful smile. “You're strong. You can push through this, so wipe those tears.” 

Kelly wiped hers and nodded, agreeing with Zack. Chris stood on the other side of the room with a scowl on his face. “Don't worry Tyler, we will talk to the school tomorrow.” Chris said as he walked into the kitchen. 

“T-Thank you guys. I love you all so much.” Tyler croaked. Zack hugged him tightly. 

“We love you too.” Zack said while giving his brother his brightest smile.

|-/

Tyler shouldn't have gone home crying yesterday. He shouldn't have said anything about school. He shouldn't have tried to join the basketball team. He should have left everything alone, if he wouldn't have said anything he wouldn't be sitting here right now with his mom and dad—both of them looking very angry at the moment. 

Tyler did not want to spend time after school sitting in the office waiting for the coach. He should be at home, or hanging out with his friends. Instead he's waiting here to be rejected again. There's no way this coach was going to change his mind. He was strict, crude, and very intolerant. That's what made him a good coach though. The boys have gone undefeated in previous seasons where the girls have not. 

Multiple footsteps were heard down the hall as a tall man walked in. He wore a whistle around his neck and a hat on his head to cover his receding hair. A beard was growing on his face. You could tell he was very muscular because of his build. His eyes were stone cold and his presence changed the atmosphere of the room. Next to him was a lady. She was a teacher at this school, Tyler has noticed her before. She teaches English II. Her brown hair was pulled into a ponytail as her green eyes scanned Tyler, making him very nervous.

"Hello," The women greeted and sat down. "I'm Ms. Nidel, I teach an English class here and coach the girls basketball team." She greeted. Tyler gulped. Jesus Christ. 

"Matt Baker, boys basketball coach." The man said as he stood. Tyler shrunk into his seat as Coach Baker looked at him. 

"Nice to meet you Ms. Nidel and Mr. Baker, you both obviously know why we are here today." Chris said as he sat up straight. He looked Matt in the eyes. "Tyler wants to play basketball." 

"She can't play for the boys team." Baker said instantly. Tyler felt his heart crush. "That's what the girls team is for, Mr. Joseph." 

"Tyler is-Tyler isn't a girl." Kelly spoke. "He's my son." Kelly held Tyler's hand. He couldn't believe this was happening. He should have went home. Should have left this stuff alone. The pain he was feeling right now was not pleasant. It hurt him so much.

"Mrs. Joseph, be rational here. We can't have her-"

"He." Chris corrected. 

"...we can't have him, dear lord, playing for the boys. Basketball isn't for people of his height. Go play softball or something, kid. Tennis, ping pong, track, anything else is good too. Do some cheerleading for all I care." Baker said. "You're what, 5'6? Where are you going to get with that height? My boys are 5'11 and above." The coach rubbed his head. "If you're still determined to join basketball you're going to join the girls team. There's not a snowballs chance in hell that you're joining the boys. You are a young women after all." 

Chris was about to throw a fist, Kelly stopped him though by placing a hand on her husbands. "What would Tyler have to do to join the boys team?" Kelly asked, her voice was stern and serious. "He has been playing basketball since the fourth grade, he's passionate about it and it makes him happy to be on the court with other people. I am not going to let someone ruin something he loves because they think he is a girl or think he isn't fit for it." Kelly looked at the coach. "Especially someone who won't take the time to see him play."

Baker looked furious, what was this family? 

Baker let out a sigh of pure frustration. "Okay, Joseph's, you guys want to do this? Tyler needs to prove to me that she can do this first. She will play for the girls team this season and will lead the team to an undefeated season. No losses, first place at tournaments, and she's captain. If she can do this she will earn my respect. I'll call her whatever she wants and she will be able to play for the boys team the rest of her years here." Tyler looked at the coach, he had a devious look on his face-a taunting look saying "you can't do this, it's too much work". 

With a sudden boost of confidence Tyler stood up. "I'll do it." He said. Baker laughed. And walked towards the door.

"You got one shot, one loss and it's over." He said and left. Ms. Nidel stood up. 

"Practice starts at three and ends at five thirty. We practice all Monday's through Thursday's, unless there is a game. We only have four girls, come prepared to be the last part of our puzzle." She said and walked out.

"Are you sure about this, Tyler?" Kelly asked. Tyler nodded confidently. 

"I can do this."


	2. 2; big round plums

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Ty and Bren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short[er] bc im watching the oklahoma and oklahoma state football game rn 
> 
>  
> 
> [go oklahoma]

"I like big round plums." 

Milk flew out of Tyler's nose as he laughed. 

"That's gross, Ty-guy." Brendon said as he sat down on the opposite side of Tyler. 

"Y'know what else is gross?" Tyler asked as he tried his best to calm his laughter. "You liking big plums."

"Don't hate on the big, soft, juicy plums." Brendon said, his voice getting huskier with every word. He inched closer to Tyler as his breath got faster. Tyler shook his head and poured some water onto Brendon's head. "Yes, make me wetter." 

"Jesus," Tyler said as he pushed Brendon away. 

"Love me, my son." Brendon tried to get closer but Tyler just laughed and pushed him away.   
Brendon saw that Tyler had been in a bad mood all day. They didn't have any morning classes together; they only shared one afternoon class [which is right after lunch]. After seeing Tyler down with sadness, stress, and anxiety basically surrounding him Brendon felt that he needed to take matters into his own hands and cheer Tyler up, no one else was going to do it. 

"Brendon, your gay is showing. Put it back behind its door before it becomes too much." Tyler giggled, Brendon smiled as he sat up in his chair. Brendon grabbed the burger on his tray and took a big bite out of it. Brendon moaned as he chewed the burger. "Is it that good, Bren?" Tyler asked, Brendon nodded as he continued to eat. "Your mom could make it ten times better." 

"Mhmm," Brendon hummed. He grabbed his milk and chugged the carton. "She fucking bomb burgers, but the schools aren't bad either. Well, this schools isn't-last year in middle school, that stuff was trash. Literal garbage. Like me. Except, you know, I'm that stylish garbage that everyone wants to be."

"That rare, homosexual, big forehead, chocolate loving, fabulous as all hell trash-bag?" 

"That's me." Brendon smiled. "Speaking of being fabulous, there's some new fabulous clothing at the mall. Wanna go after school?" 

"Not today," Tyler shook his head. "I have practice after school, maybe this weekend?" 

"Practice? Did you make it on the team?" Brendon asked. Tyler told Brendon that he was going to tryout for the basketball team, that was two weeks ago. They haven't talked about it since then. Maybe that's because Brendon didn't really ask, he was busy with his own stuff. Brendon plays football; the season is coming to an end and there's some big games coming up. Right now their team is ranked number seven in the surrounding schools [and other schools scattered around in neighboring towns] rankings-if they get into the top four then they get to go into the playoffs and go against the other three topped ranked teams to get a trophy. They also get a crap ton of bragging rights and compliments to add to their ego.   
Brendon probably should have asked Tyler how joining the basketball team was going. He knew his friend loved the sport and has been playing it since elementary school. Tyler always played and was good at it. He was better than a lot of people, even though he was shorter than a lot of people as well, he never let taller people get the best of him. Tyler could play and be amazing if it was a one on one-heck, even a one on two sometimes. But put a whole team on that court against Tyler's team and things could go either north or south. 

You can't have a basketball team with a good point guard that leaves everyone in the dust. It's a team sport meaning everyone has to work together. If you put four newbies onto a team with an excellent player and they don't use teamwork then your team is basically trash. You're going down the court with a defense of five ready for your every move, if that point guard tries to take on all of them they're either going to get the ball stolen or get hurt. There' four other offensive players for a reason. Teamwork is major, just like in any other sport. So Tyler likes to have people who know what they're doing on his team. Most of the time he does and everything goes fine, other times he's stuck with people that don't know what they're doing and his team losses. 

Brendon hummed as Tyler gave him an unsure look. "You didn't? Then how are you practicing? Why are you practicing?" Brendon asked, Tyler shook his head. "You did?" Tyler shook his head again. "What happened? I can't read your mind, Ty." 

"The coach said that I have to prove that I can play on the boys team." Tyler said as he ate a fry. Brendon nodded, motioning for him to continue on as he ate his burger "And for me to prove myself, I have to be the captain of the girls team and lead them to an undefeated season..." Tyler mumbled. Brendon choked on his burger. He grabbed Tyler's water bottle and chugged it down, he raised his hands and took in some breaths. "Are you okay?" Tyler asked. 

"Tyler!" Brendon yelled as he looked at his friend. "Are you fucking serious?" Tyler slowly nodded as he took a small bite of another fry. "And...and what happens if they don't go undefeated...?" 

"well...." Tyler laid his head on his binder. "I won't have a chance to play for the boys team...ever." 

"Jesus fucking Christ," Brendon muttered. "Isn't that a lot of stress?"

"Yeah...."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed : )
> 
>  
> 
> [oklahoma winning 24-17]


	3. 3; who's the mario kart god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ))))) I'm in class talking to my fren Jose 
> 
> I told him to say hi and he wouldn't

"God—fuck—damnit —fuck me, Jesus fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. There is no God." Brendon cursed as he beat the controller in his hands. "Fucking straight ass, fat son of a bitch—oh, go fuck your pretty princess, you cunt."

"Woah, that's a lot of dollars for the swear jar." Brendon threw his controller, knocking the batteries out of it during the action. The game of Mario Kart froze as a notification appeared on screen saying "player two has lost connection". "Goddammit, Brendon, I had the momentum." Brendon's friend whined as he kicked Brendon in the side. 

"Well I didn't, so fuck you." Brendon said sassily as he drunk his apple juice. "That was a bad game anyway. We should go outside for once."

"We're outside all the time, that's part of being in the football team. Today's a day off, I just wanted to spend some time sharpening my Mario Kart skills." Brendon's friend picked up his grape juice and took a drink. Then he continued talking; "Though, I probably don't need to sharpen my skills, I'm already the best in the universe."

"Mmm!" Brendon murmured against the straw as he swapped his Apple juice. "Nope," he wiped his lips then licked them afterwards. "I know someone who is better than the all amazing Joshua Dun!" Brendon gleamed. "And boy oh boy, would they smoke your ass." 

"Brendon, I told you last time, imaginary friends don't fucking count." Josh said as he rolled over. "We all know I'm your only friend, have been since middle school."

"Bitch," Brendon muttered. "I've know Ty longer than I've know you. Like, since fourth grade. Go suck a dick." Josh laughed and so did Brendon. 

"So many curse words, Jesus. Can't we just like, talk normal?" Josh asked, Brendon shook his head.

"Hell no, this is my only time to speak freely. Ty doesn't let me curse, I get slapped if I do. If I curse in the house I'll get fucking grounded—damnnit. In school if a teacher hears you it's a detention, and in public people just look at you weirdly. So I'm here — in your house, being a free man. Fuck yeah!" Brendon shouted.

"Watch your mouths, young men!" Momma Dun yelled from downstairs. 

"Fuck yeah!" Brendon whisper shouted. Josh laughed as he chugged the rest of his grape juice. 

"Do you think your parents acted like this when they were teenagers?" Josh asked. Brendon violently shook his head.

"Hell to the no. They were normal. This—there is no word for whatever the fuck we are doing." Was Brendon's answer, once again Josh was laughing. 

"Hey, Brendon," Josh grabbed the controller and batteries on the ground next to Brendon. "Tell me about this Mario Kart God." Josh said as he fixed the controller. 

"Oh well, um, Ty is nice..." Brendon said and went silent as he thought. How would one describe Tyler? "Ty is... A good kid... I—huh, it's kindof hard to describe someone." Brendon hummed. Brendon propped his legs up as he finished his Apple juice. "I guess I'll have to introduce you to Ty sometime. Not right now though." 

Josh hummed again. "Invite them over for some Mario Kart. I wanna play a game and show you no one can beat this." 

"Later, right now-" Brendon grabbed the now fixed and working controller from Josh's hands. It asked if he wanted to continue the game, he said yes quickly. "-I'm gonna win this game!" 

"That's cheating! I lost my controller." Josh looked around himself desperately trying to find the controller as Brendon and all the other characters passed him. After he finally found it he did everything he could to get back in the game. 

Brendon came in third place as Josh passed him at the last second to gain second place. 

|-/

"Girls, this is the newest member of our team." Coach Nidel said as her and Tyler walked into the gym. There were four other girls practice their shots on the court. They all had their hair up—with the exception of one girl whose hair was too short to be put up—and we're all dressed in sports clothing. If Tyler didn't know this was the basketball team he would have thought they were cheerleaders or something.

"That makes five, hell yeah!" A girl with two different colors of hair cheered. "Ooh—do you by any chance play point?! Do ya? Do ya?" Tyler felt very overwhelmed by the small girl [three inches shorter than himself]. Instead of not answering her he gave a nod. He wasn't ready to speak, so motions and signals were his only possibility right now. "Aw, fuck yeah!" The coach blew her whistle and the girl smiled brightly. 

"Ladies, introduce yourselves and position." 

"I'm Melanie!" The excited girl said before anyone else. "I play guard, I'm here as your main girl—what is up?!" Tyler had to smile. She was trying her best to be comforting in her own way. 

"I'm Ashley, I play post. Nice to meet you." The girl with short blonde hair said nicely. 

"I guess I'll go next. I'm Debby, I also play post back there with Ashley. Don't forget about us back there, we are there." She laughed a little nervous, awkward laugh. 

"I'm last, but I am certainly not the least—hey, I'm Jenna. I play guard up here with Melanie. Pass to me if you want to get points, pass to Mel if you want here to dribble in for a quick trick." Jenna smiled warmly. 

"I'm-" Tyler was just about to introduce himself when the coach interrupted.

"This is Tessa Joseph." Tyler wanted to die instantly. "She will be playing as our point guard and will be our lovely captain." The coach smiled brightly. "Treat her nice girls." The girls all nodded. "Run three laps then do some self shooting. Get to know Tessa and show her some plays. I have to be somewhere so I need you guys to self practice today. Bye." The coach left without another word. 

"Tessa, are you okay? You look pale." Debby said as she held a ball in hand. 

"Did you see a ghost?" Melanie asked, Tyler shook his head. 

"Uh-I-Um," he stopped for a second to calm his nerves. "Could you guys call me Tyler?" He asked softly. The girls took a moment to think. Then they studied Tyler's appearance. They all seemed to get hit with a truck. 

"Oh my god, I am so sorry," Debby said quickly. 

"Sorry, sorry, sorry." Melanie bowed.

"Dude..." Ashley said in awe.

"Are you alright, Tyler?" Jenna asked. Tyler nodded. 

"I'm sorry about this." Tyler whispered.

"Don't be, bro." Ashley said. "It's all good."

"So...why the girls team?" Melanie asked. Tyler started to explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : ))) now my fren Ricky is attempting to teach me piano 
> 
> Ricky says hi


	4. 4; silent car ride

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you see something that doesn't belong know that my bf ashley was here, okay?

The room was tinted by the sunlight coming through the window and the television that was turned down to a low volume. Ashley watched the holiday movie that was on as she cuddled with Melanie—who was already asleep.

Melanie laid with her head rested on Ashley’s chest. Her breathing calm as her cold feet touched Ashley's. They just came back from practice, Melanie automatically fell asleep as soon as they laid down on the couch. Muffled snores filled the room; Ashley found the little snores adorable.

As she continued to sit in the quiet room her thoughts drifted to practice. She has so many questions about Tyler Joseph. Why would the coach put him on the girls team? Obviously he's not like the rest of the girls...then again he wouldn't be like the rest of the guys either. Still, respect a person’s rights. If he wants to join the boys team let him.

Ashley would have continued to talk and rant to herself in her mind if someone didn't open the door and let in all those bright rays of light. They continued to stand in the doorway with the door open as they talked on the phone to someone. After thirty seconds of bright beams being in her eyes Ashley got annoyed. “Shut the door, Asshole.” She grunted, the boy continued to stand in the doorway.

Ashley reached over and grabbed the closest thing to her, a basketball shoe. She chucked it at the boy and that made him move; he also hung up the phone call. “God,” he complained as he walked away into the kitchen. “I'm stealing a coke, you dip.” 

“I hate you. Come in here and take me cokes—” he placed the cold coke against her face. “Joshua fucking Dun I will kill you, I swear to god.” She warned as she swatted him away. He dodged with a laugh as he opened the coke and took a big gulp. Now in his hand sat a half empty coke can. A burp left Josh's mouth as he plopped on the couch. "Why are you here?" Ashley asked, annoyance seeping her words. 

"Waiting for Brendon, he has to pick his friend up from practice." Josh said as he looked at the ceiling. "He should be here in a minute."

"What the hell? Why here? I didn't invite you idiots over." Ashley harshly whispered. 

"Don't worry, we invited ourselves over." That made Ashley throw her other shoe at him.

"Ow, you guys actually wear those?" Josh asked picking the shoe up. "Looks normal. Nothing but regular shoes." 

"Well that's all you need, idiot. Now shut up, Melanie is asleep, asshat."

"Are you coming to the game Thursday?" Josh sipped the coke.

"No. I don't care about football if you don't care about basketball." 

"Basketball is stupid." Josh said. Brendon opened the door as Ashley lifted Melanie up-waking her up in the process- and threw lots of stuff at him. The two football players ran out of the house and to Brendon's car. 

"What the hell did you do this time?" Brendon asked as he got in the drivers seat. Josh opened the passenger seat to see a body sitting there. 

"Oh hello there," Josh smiled. The person looked up shyly, giving a little wave.

"Get in the back before she comes out here to kill you." Brendon said; forgetting about the shy stranger Josh hopped into the back seat and Brendon drove off before Ashley could even get out the door. Maybe she wasn't even planning to come out and chase the bastards, maybe she locked the door and wished they would have stayed away and she cuddled with her girlfriend. 

"What did you do to piss her off? She was throwing her shoes at you, you know she does not throw shoes that often." Brendon said. 

"I just insulted basketball because she insulted football." Josh said simply with a shrug. Brendon looked over to his friend who sat quietly. 

"Don't mess with someone's sport, you know that, dude." Brendon shook his head lightly. "I didn't even get to pick up something to drink, now I have to buy something at the store." 

"She always makes such a big deal out of something that happens 'on the court'. And injuries, she makes a big deal out of them. I don't understand half of the things she talks about. It doesn't make sense." Josh said. 

"Um, maybe you should calm down a little. It's just basketball, just take some time to look over the rules and learn the game then you'll know what she's talking about." Brendon suggested.

"But then somehow she will be insulted by that. God, it annoys me to no end. It's the same with her girlfriend, I swear all basketball players are like that." 

"Oh," Josh heard the passenger say. "I'm sure they're not all like that." 

"Let's not have this conversation." Brendon said. Brendon, he always tries to fix the problem before they even start. Most of the time he is ignored and the argument continues. 

The car was silent for some reason. Looks like Brendon did something this time and they listened to him. He pulled up to Tyler's house and stopped the car. Josh noticed outside there was a basketball hoop on the garage. Tyler opened the door and stood up. Josh noticed that the stranger was wearing basketball shorts, some Nike slides, was holding a pair of clean shoes with ankle protecters and had a Nike backpack that looks a lot like Ashley's. They stood up and pulled the backpack on. Then reached down and picked up a basketball that was in the floorboard. "See you tomorrow, Brendon." They said as they shut the door and walked to the front door of their house. Dribbling the ball until they got to the door, they simply put it down and entered. 

"Who was that?" Josh asked, he was in a little state of shock but was also curious about the person. 

"That was my best friend Tyler Joseph, aka the best basketball player I know, aka the Mario Kart player I know." Brendon said. 

"Oh,"

 

********ash was here *******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WROTE THIS DURING CLASSS I GTG THE BELL IS ABOUT TO RING


	5. 5; dinosaur chicken nuggets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> brendon talking with josh, stuff happening, brendon talking to tyler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the first paragraph totally wasnt other ideas of how josh and tyler would meet what yalll cray

Brendon and Josh sat in silence as they held their controllers in their hands. Brendon didn't know what to say. Tyler was his best friend, Josh was his best friend, their first encounter couldn't have been worse. Well, it could have. They could have been caught in rumors going around school and somehow got into a fight; they could have been drunk [on apple juice] at one of Brendon's lit parties [staying up all weekend playing Mario Kart, eating pizza, drinking cokes, playing angsty music, laughing and making no sense what-so-ever while fighting sleep] and fought over who was the better Mario Karter, one of them leaving in the process because they got pissed off; they could have been at a game to make fun of the team [something Josh does. He goes to the girl's basketball games to watch Ashley and Melanie play and somehow everything takes a turn for the worse]; they also could have been in a class they somehow shared and got into a heated debate about which bands were better.

Brendon needed to find a way to fix this. He doesn't want his friends hating the others guts. They just had a bad first encounter. That stuff happens all that time and gets fixed by other people. So how was Brendon going to fix this? It's a Thursday, tomorrow is Friday, what could he possibly do. Maybe something over the weekend? But what...oh shit what's that? A lit as all hell party idea coming up? Brendon has no life, okay? This is the first thing that popped into his head and this is what he's going to do. 

"So, you and Tyler's first encounter wasn't the best," Brendon said breaking the silence. Josh just grunted with a shrug as he rubbed the carpet in thought. Brendon took a breath in. Josh was in a mood where he wasn't wanting to communicate. Fuck. "What did you think of him?" Josh shrugged once more, he looked up at Brendon though, maybe his facade will be easier to break through this time, looks like it will be. "He isn't a bad guy when you get to know him." 

"'He'?" Josh asked, one point for Brendon. He got Josh to talk after the third sentence while he was in a mood, that's a new freaking record! 

"Yeah, Tyler is a guy," Brendon said with a nod and wider eyes to get his reason across. Josh nodded catching on quickly. "I actually think you two would be good friends if you try to talk to him." 

"He seems just like all the other basketball players I have met," Josh said plainly. Brendon's anger scale is on a one right now because he knows Tyler isn't like those bastards Josh is trying to compare him to. 

"Tyler isn't like that," Brendon said, Josh shrugged not really caring. Anger scale up to two. "He's a funny and sweet guy. If you got to know him you could see that. I was going to introduce you to him this weekend but that's scratched off." Brendon grumbled. 

"I don't think we'd get along well, he doesn't want anything to do with me. I can tell that much already." Josh hummed. 

"You don't know him. He loves to get to know new people, people just don't like him as much." Brendon said angrily. 

"Woah, you know a lot about him. How many times have you guys fucked?" 

"Don't talk about him like that, it's not cool," Brendon said. 

"His attitude isn't either," Josh exclaimed, his arms raising over his head in defense as he sent Brendon a blunt look. 

"I'm gonna go, talk to you later, maybe," Brendon said as he stood up and left without another word. The front door of the Dun residence was slammed. Seconds later Momma Dun was standing in the doorway of Josh's bedroom. 

"What happened in here?" She asked looking at Josh. He shrugged. She sent him a sharp look. "Don't give me that attitude." She said in a dark tone. "What happened in here?"

"I don't know!" He said as he turned away. She turned off the gaming console and the television; she picked up the remote controls and walked out of the room. She flipped the light switch off and shut the door behind her. Josh groaned and punched the floor.

Goddammit.

|-/ 

Tyler sat on his bed letting the music from his iPod flow into his ears. Brendon has talked about his friend Joshua before the way Brendon talked about him, Tyler thought he would have been a good guy. Seems like Brendon was exaggerating. What a shame, Tyler thought he would have another friend. The first thing Tyler thought when he saw Joshua was, "oh, aren't you just scrumptious." Looks aren't everything, though. Personality was a big thing to Tyler when it came to crushes and relationships. 

Tyler hummed along to the music that was screaming into his ears. Ah, _Set It Off_ is a beauty of a band. His music stopped quickly and an annoying ringtone rung in his ears at 100% volume. Tyler yelped as he quickly sat up and answered the phone. "What?!" He yelled at the phone. Damn, he should have looked at the caller I.D.

"Tyler Robert Joseph!" His mother yelled at him from the other line. He winced. Middle name, not a good sign. "That is not a way to answer the phone, no matter who is on the other line anybody!" She scolded him. 

"I know, I'm sorry, mom." He said in a polite, quiet tone. 

"You should be, making me raise my voice like that in public." His mother said as she apologized to the people around her. Tyler heard her say "kids, you know?" and give a nervous laugh after. "Go into the kitchen and see what we're missing." Tyler stood up from his bed and walked downstairs. As he was about to reach that last step there was a knock at the door. Without much thinking he went and opened the front door, Brendon walked in and sat himself down. Tyler shut the door behind him and continued his way to the kitchen. "Who was that knocking?" His mother asked. 

"No one," Tyler said not caring and walking into the kitchen. He opened up the fridge and looked inside. "We're low on milk and eggs." He shut the fridge door and searched through the cabinets. 

"Tyler who was at the door?" 

"Need some more bread, Gatorade too. The blue ones, the others are gross." Tyler continued on. 

"I know you only drink the blue ones; who was at the door?" She asked again. 

"Can you get some chips? We hardly ever get chips. I want chips." Tyler said into the phone as he continued to look in the kitchen. Brendon walked into the kitchen and took Tyler's phone from him. 

"Can you get some Dr. Pepper's too? We're out of those." Brendon said as he helped Tyler look around the kitchen. Brendon sat the phone on the counter putting it on speaker. 

"Okay, yes-Brendon Urie!" She yelled over the phone. Brendon and Tyler snickered. 

"I want cookies!" Tyler yelled at the phone. 

"Some Italian Ice as well, ma." Brendon smiled. 

"Make sure it's the Cotton Candy flavored!" Tyler said as he looked into the freezer. 

"What about some decent yogurt?" 

"I want some chicken nuggets." 

"Ma, Ty wants chicken nuggets." 

"The dinosaur ones, okay?" 

The phone let out three rings signaling that she had hung up. They laughed for a moment as Tyler picked up his phone. 

"Your mom hates me," Brendon smiled as he sat at the table. Tyler joined him, sitting in a different chair. 

"If she hated you she would have gotten rid of you already," Tyler said as he stretched his arms. "What brought you over? I thought you were hanging out with Joshua?" 

"I left." Brendon shrugged. Tyler didn't ask. "I wanted to see if you wanted to come over this weekend. I'm going to invite a few other people. How's beating everyone at Mario Kart while eating pizza sound?" Brendon smiled lightly. Tyler shrugged, he couldn't help the slight smile tugging at his lips. He loved beating people at Mario Kart. They always got so salty when they lost, Tyler loved it. 

"I mean," Tyler shrugged. "It sounds nice. So maybe," Just then Zack, Madison, and Jay walked in and they all looked at Tyler. In Sync they all pointed and yelled. "Mom said to do the dishes and laundry!" Tyler groaned as he rested his head on the table. Brendon laughed as Zack walked over to them. 

"She said for you to help him, or you're both grounded," Zack said, when they didn't move he cleared his throat. "She wants it done before she gets back from the store." 

Both boys quickly stood up and started cleaning. Brendon starting on the dishes and Tyler doing the laundry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woot woot christmas break


	6. 6;; brendon boyd urie - tyler robert joseph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for not updating....I've started other fics and have been occupied. I know, I'm the worse lol

  "That's another win for me, you better step up Wentz," Josh laughed at Pete threw the Wii controller on the ground in anger.  

  "It's because of this stupid split screen bullshit! I can't play when another person's screen is on top of mine. You're not better than me - I am a Mario Kart god, dammit!" Pete yelled. Brendon rolled his eyes and picked up the controller. 

  "Bro, chill, my mom hates buying controllers over and over when you guys break them," Brendon said as he started a new game and played against Josh. Brendon sat in the beanbag chair, kicking Pete off in the process. Pete rolled on the floor, touching the soft carpet and looking around the room. A smirk appeared on his face as he saw his boyfriend sitting in a different bean bag chair on the opposite side of the room. He crawled over and laid in Patrick's lap, watching his boyfriend mess with an app on his phone. 

  "I cannot deal with this crap," Dallon entered the room and plopped down on the floor next to Brendon. "I'm done with that stupid homework; Jesus, when are we ever going to use midsegments?"

  "You never know Dal," Brendon hummed as he passed Josh for first place. "I just used a midsegment to jump over Josh and get first place."

  "You didn't mean to. That was a complete accident," Dallon said with an eye roll. Brendon shushed him as he was hit with a red shell.

  "For fuck's sake!" Brendon yelled, the door opened to reveal Brendon's mother with a very disappointed look. 

  "Brendon Boyd Urie!" She yelled. He paused the game as all the teenagers in the room fell silent. "You know not to use that kind of language, how many times must you be told?" She asked as she stared at him. He melted into his beanbag chair. 

  "I heard you earlier as well Pete," She looked at the boy laying in Patrick's lap. He also shrunk into the seat. 

  "Inappropriate language!" A voice piped in as a body jumped behind Grace to be seen.

  "When did he get here!" Brendon stood up and pointed to his mother. "He was ignoring me, momma. He wasn't answering my text messages!" Brendon pointed behind his mother. The boy jumped again and sent a smile towards Brendon. 

  "Tyler just got here," Grace said as she moved to hug the boy. 

  "He's rude to me for not answering," Brendon pouted. Tyler hugged Grace with a smile and stuck his tongue out a Brendon. 

  "Tyler is a doll. He's also going to help me make cookies right now, right Tyler?" Grace smiled nicely. 

  "What?" Tyler asked. Grace smiled and shut the door taking Tyler with her. A "Wait what?!" was heard as the boy was dragged away. 

  "You didn't tell me Ty-Guy was showing up," Pete said. 

  "I was messaging him and he wasn't answering," Brendon shrugged. 

  "Why're they here?" Josh asked under his breath. 

  "What was that?" Brendon asked. 

  "Oh, um, why did your mom drag him away to make cookies?" Josh asked. 

  "Tyler came over once and made cookies. He gave my mom one and she absolutely loved them. So now almost every time he comes over she has him make a batch," Brendon explained. 

  "They can't be better than Patrick's mom's cookies," Josh said as he looked over to the two in the corner. 

  "I love her cookies and her son but Tyler's cookies are the bomb," Pete said, Patrick nodded. "He doesn't make them often because he's strict about what he eats. Says he watches his calories for basketball or something."

  Josh rolled his eyes as he turned the game back on. "Is there something between you and Tyler, Josh?" Patrick asked. "Like, do you not like him?" Josh shrugged as he played the game of Mario Kart. 

  "I don't know. Just a bad first impression, I guess." 

  The door opened and Tyler slipped into the room, shutting the door behind him quietly. He sat on the opposite side of Brendon. 

  "You did not sneak away from her," Brendon said as he glanced at Tyler who was wearing a hoodie twice his size. 

  "But I did," Tyler smiled a devious grin. 

  "What the fuck?" Pete asked as he looked at Tyler. "We can never get away from her. She hunts us down."

  "You just have to leave at the right time, be quiet with your escape and be fast," Tyler shrugged. "Bren, hand me a controller," Brendon handed Tyler his controller. 

  "Good luck. I'm in like, eighth place on the last lap," Brendon shrugged as he messed with Dallon's hair. Josh looked down to the boy who was now focused on Mario Kart as he made it halfway through the last lap. Tyler hummed to himself as he quickly collected coins and grabbed a mystery box. He smirked as he got a star and quickly sped up in the ranks. 

  Eighth.

  Seventh.

  Sixth.

  Fifth.

  Fourth.

  "What the hell?" Brendon asked as he looked at the screen and Tyler was fighting for second place. Josh looked down in disbelief as he quickly tried to reach the finish line. What the fuck just happened?

  Tyler was now in second place and quickly catching up to Josh. Josh saw the finish line. He drifted and released quickly passing it with Tyler following. "dang it," Tyler huffed. "I didn't do it. I'm so bad at this game!" Tyler sighed as he put the controlled in front of him and wiped his hands off. "Did you order the pizza already?" Tyler asked. 

  "Josh ordered it earlier." Tyler looked over to Josh. 

  "What types did you order?" Tyler asked. 

  "Uh, a supreme and a meat lovers," Josh said, still in shock that he was almost beaten by a guy that was in eighth place. 

  "Good. Meat lovers pizza is what I live for," Tyler smiled at Josh. Josh was so very confused. Was this the same guy that he met the other day?

  "Uh, okay," Josh said as he stared at Tyler. 

  "You're awfully happy today," Brendon noted as he also stared at Tyler. "Did something happen?" He wiggled his eyebrows. 

  "You bet," Tyler smirked as he sat up straight. "Yesterday, I had to change one of my classes to P.E and when I walked in they were playing basketball. Guess who the P.E teacher is?" Josh didn't roll his eyes this time. Tyler seemed very, very happy and Josh wanted to know why. 

  "Who?" Brendon asked. 

  "Coach Baker,"

  "Oh damn!" Brendon yelled. "What did you do?"

  "I joined in the basketball game and he assigned me to the losing team. He was playing on the opposite team along with his favorite basketball student. I was handed the ball and I scored a three on Coach Baker," Tyler looked very proud. 

"You didn't you piece of shit liar," Pete said as he joined in the conversation. 

  "But I did," Tyler's eyes glowed up. "After that, I also scored on his precious basketball captain. Stupids thought they had a win," Tyler laughed. Josh sent Brendon a confused look. 

  "Tyler Robert Joseph!" A voice yelled. Tyler cringed. 

  "Y-Yes?" He yelled back. That wasn't Grace's voice. 

  "What's your mom doing here?" Pete asked. 

  "Well, you see-" The door opened as Kelly walked in. 

  "I thought I told you that you can't come over until the dishes were done? Do you not listen to me anymore? Is taking your phone not enough these days?" She asked as she grabbed her son by the hoodie. 

  "I thought I did do them? I must have forgotten. Whoops!" Tyler laughed awkwardly. Kelly didn't look fooled. 

  "Tyler will be back later boys," Kelly said. "Oh, and Brendon, you didn't come over and eat all of Jay's goldfish the other day, did you?" 

  "What? No!" Brendon looked back at the screen. 

  "He did," Tyler nodded in his mother's grasps. 

  "Grace, can I borrow Brendon?" Kelly asked. 

  "Of course!" 

  "I'll be taking these two to clean up my house. They'll be back, boys," Kelly smiled as she grabbed Brendon by his ear and walked the boys out. 

  "What the fuck just happened?" Josh asked. 

  "Mrs. Joseph is very strict about her house chores," Patrick said with a shrug. 

  "Did she just steal Brendon?" Josh asked. 

  "Yeah. Brendon and Tyler are like brothers and their moms are real close. Tyler is basically Grace's son and Brendon is basically Kelly's son. Brendon and Tyler have been buds for years. I thought they were dating once but then Brendon was like 'Tyler's basically my little brother' and stuff so yeah," Pete explained. Josh bit his lip as he felt a little guilty about what he said the other day. He still hasn't apologized. He's gonna have to do that soon.

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is everywhere at the moment


	7. 7; soon-to-be-friend

  "Hey, can I ask some questions about Tyler? You guys could answer them, right? You're his friends?" The four boys in the room were doing nothing since Mrs. Joseph took Tyler and Brendon away they've just sat in Brendon's room doing absolutely nothing. 

  "Yeah. We're his friends, I think," Pete laughed as Patrick ran fingers through his hair.

O  "We're not as close to him as Brendon but we still no stuff. Ask away," Dallon said as he sat in Brendon's beanbag chair. 

  "I said a lot of bad stuff to him the other day and he said some stuff back—" 

  "What kind of stuff did he say?" Pete asked as a smirk crawled onto his face. Josh looked confused and scared due to Pete's knowing smirk. 

  "He just said some really sarcastic stuff," Josh answer slowly as he made eye contact with Pete. Pete held the eye contact and nodded slowly. 

  "What type of sarcastic stuff?" Pete asked. 

  "Uh—"

  "Jesus fuck, what do you want to know?" Dallon asked getting annoyed with the idiots he for some reason dubbed his friends. Why did he do it? That question is unanswered much like the question "how many licks does it take to get to the bottom of a tootsie pop?" —the world may never know because Dallon himself doesn't know. 

  "Why doesn't he hate me?" Josh asked as his head tilted to the side. "I insulted him — sorta," Josh said as he thought about the car ride. He didn't really insult  _Tyler_ now that he thinks about it. 

  "What's you say?" Patrick asked. 

  "I actually — now that I'm thinking about it, I didn't insult him at all. I was talking about Ashley and saying some bad stuff about basketball is all. I didn't directly insult Tyler," Josh clarified. "I think I just thought I insulted him more. I know I had an argument with Brendon but not so Tyler." Josh was quiet for a moment as he thought. "He was sarcastic, though, just the way he said his one sentence and walked out of the car."

  "Tyler's always sarcastic," Pete said with a wave of his hand. 

  "I want to be his friend," Josh stated. 

  "Oh?" Dallon asked. 

  "Oh?" Josh remarked. "Why "oh"?"

  "You never just say "I want to be so-and-so's friend", so this is a new thing," Patrick stated. "Is there a reason you want to be Tyler's friend? You sure you're not just playing yourself here?" 

  "I definitely want to be his friend," Josh said confidently. "How do I get up in the friend ranks?" 

  "Go to his first basketball game Monday," Pete and Dallon said.  

  "It's the first of the season and it's going to be a big deal for Tyler considering what he's in for," Pete said with a sigh. 

  "Is there something going on?"

  "You know Tyler is trans right?" Dallon asked, Josh nodded — he inferenced that. "Well, even though he's a dude the Coach Baker won't allow him to play on the boy's team."

  "What the fuck?" Josh asked. He's never talked to Coach Baker but he's heard about the guy. 

  "Yeah, he said that just because Tyler considers himself a boy isn't enough reason for him to join the boy's team. Baker said that Tyler's birth certificate says he's a girl so he won't let him play," Pete said with a tsk. "Such bullshit, if you ask me."

  "Fuck yeah it's bullshit," Josh agreed. "How's he playing then?" 

  "He's on the girl's team," Patrick said. "Baker made a deal saying that if he can get through this whole season without a loss he'd let him join the boy's team for the next years of his high school career."

  "What the fuck, isn't that, I don't know, sort of impossible? I know there's like two teams we've never beaten. How's this going to work out?" Josh asked. The boys shrugged. 

  "I don't know..." Pete said as he looked at the ground. 

  "I know Tyler is an amazing player," Dallon said. "But I'm even scared about this." 

  "We're here to support him, that's all we can really do right now..." Patrick mumbled. 

  "Are you gonna watch the game Monday?"

  "Fuck," Josh sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess so, I need to support my soon-to-be-friend."

  "Are you trying to get close so you can get some Joseph kisses?" Pete joked. The boys laughed and so did Josh, but the thought went through his mind, "how good of a kisser is Tyler?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> what is this, a fic I totally just thought up?
> 
> I hope you like it, it's something random i wanted to do <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't know much about being trans or how things work. I'm figuring things out though because I've been reading a lot of trans!ty fics and I absolutely adore them for some reason. 
> 
> Anyway.......is this off to a good start?
> 
> Ah if you're new to my writing don't be afraid to point out spelling mistakes, I write at like 3am so i don't really check over my trashy writing


End file.
